Souvenir bloqués
by manga-fic-love-sissi
Summary: Depuis que Magnus a faillit mourir, dans le corps de valentin, Alec fait des cauchemars… Magnus essaye tant bien que mal de le rassurer mais les cauchemars sont tenace, alors il faudra peut être avoir recours à des artifices… post 12 X 2! MALEC! noté T pour la sécurité!


Hey!

Un nouveau petit one shot!

Résumé :

Depuis que Magnus a faillit mourir, dans le corps de valentin, Alec fait des cauchemars… Magnus essaye tant bien que mal de le rassurer mais les cauchemars sont tenace, alors il faudra peut être avoir recours à des artifices…

Se situ quelque part après l'épisode 12 de la saison 2... Je trouvait qu'il manquait un truc du point du vue d'Alec sur toute cette histoire de corps échangés entre Magnus et Valentin... Et c'est comme ça que se truc est ne... J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Shadowhunters ne m'appartiens pas ni aucun des personnages...

Désoler pour les faute je sais que j'en oublie même si fait plusieurs relectures et que je corrige au mieux ...

Bonne lecture!

. . .

La nuit était pourtant calme et paisible sur Brooklyn… Mais certain avait, malgré la nuit douce et apaisante, un sommeil agité…

Alec se retourna encore une fois dans le grand lit recouvert de soie. De faibles gémissements s'échappait lorsque il faisait des grimaces anxieuses et douloureuses…

Son rêve ne devait pas être des plus agréable vu les mouvements spasmodiques qui le gagnait.

Son compagnon de lit ne semblait pas, pour l'instant, être dérangé par les mouvements et les gémissements doux.

Mais plus ça allait et plus les gémissements devenait fort…

Alec commençait même à parler, avec une voix apeurée et troublé…

Il ne cessait de chuchoter ''je suis désolé'', ou bien ''ne me laisse pas''…

Alec avait aussi le nom de son amoureux sur les lèvres, et ceux en grand nombre…

« …Magnus… » fit-il avec une voix étranglée, le visage couvert de sueur…

Alec se retourna encore une fois avant de se lever précipitamment en criant

« Non ! » cria t'il en haletant, le regard alerte et apeurée.

« Alexander ? » fit doucement une vois à côté de lui et Alec se retourna, les yeux en larme, alors qu'un claquement de doigt se fit entendre dans la nuit et la lampe de chevet s'alluma. Il vit Magnus le regarder avec interrogation et inquiétude, visiblement réveiller en sursaut à cause de son cri… Alec soupira de soulagement en se lançant sur Magnus pour le prendre dans ses bras avec empressement,

« Magnus !… L'ange soit loué… Tu es là… » fit Alec avec la voix tremblante alors qu'il serait Magnus comme si sa vie en dépendait tout en tremblant.

« Tout va bien Alec, tout va bien » fit Magnus, ne comprenant pas le désespoir de son petit ami, mais il le prit dans ses bras et le caressa distraitement pour le calmer.

«J'ai cru que je t'avait perdu…» fit Alec en se remettant de ses émotions, serrant toujours Magnus. Le sorcier caressa doucement les cheveux noir de son compagnon pour le détendre.

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien de plus. je suis là, regarde, Je vais bien… » fit Magnus doucement en faisant passer ses doigts bagués sur le haut du dos d'Alec. Celui-ci se détendis considérablement, mais était tout de même terrifié.

« Mais ça aurait pu être si réel ! Ca a faillit arriver et ça peut encore arriver et… » fit Alec, Magnus soupira en serrant Alec contre lui

« De quoi tu parle… » demanda Magnus, doucement. Alec se détacha un peu de Magnus pour le regarder. Magnus ne pu que être touché des émotions dans ses yeux bleu qu'il aimait tant…

« Tu sais …Quand valentin… A prit ton corps …Et que l'inquisitrice a faillit… » fit Alec alors que Magnus soupira

« Je ne pensait pas que cette histoire t'avait touché autant » fit le sorcier. Lui avait été touché directemnt mais il ne pensait pas que Alec en avait souffert aussi. Alec s'offusqua :

« Comment ne pas être touché alors que la personne que j'aime a faillit mourir juste par ce que n'ai pas pu la reconnaître ! Et si j'avais pas arrêté l'inquisitrice avant, ou pire qu'elle est décidée de te tuer sans m'en parler, ou bien que je ne t'aurait pas reconnu du tout malgré tout ce que tu me disait j'avais trop de doute et j'aurais pu…» fit Alec mais Magnus caressa son visage en le calmant

« Alec, chut… Tout va bien… Cette histoire c'est bien finit : tu es arrivé a temps et c'est du passé maintenant » fit Magnus. Alec secoua la tête

« Mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser Magnus ! J'arrête pas de me dire que j'aurais pu rien voir et … Enfin si j'ai vu qu'il y avait un truc, des le premier jour. Quelque chose m'étonnait, tu avait un comportement étrange envers moi et je me suis inquiété sans comprendre, comme lorsque j'ai voulut te prendre dans mes bras, tu était étrange…Et puis quand tu m'as donné toute ses preuves je n'ait pas réussi à te croire… Et pourtant j'hésitai. Magnus je te jure que j'ai vraiment faillit te croire ! mais … C'était valentin : le mensonge est sa seconde nature : il en était plus à sa près et… Je n'arrivait pas à me ranger d'un coté ! Et pourtant avec tout ce que tu m'as dit, des chose que seul toi et moi pouvions savoir, je… Je ne savait plus quoi penser !Et Jace ma dit qu'il aurait très bien pu demandé à un sorcier de fouiller dans notre esprit pour avoir ces preuve la, ce qui pourrait être vrais…Et … » fit Alec en se défaisant de son stress Magnus lui fit un sourire alors qu'il le caressait distraitement.

« Alec… Je comprend tu sais… J'imagine que ce n'était pas une situation facile à gérer et ce n'est pas tout les jour que notre pire ennemis nous dit je t'aime… Mais Alec… Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais : tu es arrivé à temps, et c'est ça l'important… » fit Magnus avec douceur. Alec soupira

« Mais j'ai peur que ça recommence un jour qu'une personne veuille nous nuire et arrive par je ne sais quel moyen a usurpé notre identité et que ça recommence… Que je sois incapable de te reconnaître. Et que cette fois … » fit Alec avec la gorge nouée Magnus caressa sa joue en le regardant avec amour

« Ca me rend malade Magnus… La simple pensée que je puisse pas te reconnaître…Que je n'arrive même pas à distinguer la personne la plus importante à mes yeux même si elle a le corps d'un autre, surtout lorsque elle a besoin de moi et que je finisse par l'abandonner … » fit Alec, troublé, les yeux humides. Magnus soupira et attira Alec au creux de ses bras…

« Si ça recommence :tu pourra me reconnaître, ne t'inquiète pas… Tu l'as déjà fait par le passé : tu l'as dit toi-même, tu avait des doutes, tu savait que ça n'allait pas. Lorsque tu as vu valentin dans mon corps tu as senti que ça n'allait pas, il aurai suffit de temps pour que tu vois que ce n'était pas moi, j'en suis sur… Tu me connaît Alec, et tu connais nos habitudes, nos tics, nos comportements, tu saura si ça ne va pas… De même pour moi : si jamais la situation devait se renouveler mais en inverse, tu pourrait t'assurer que j'en ferait de même pour toi » fit Magnus pour rassurer son petit ami. Alec soupira et resta silencieux quelques secondes…

« Mais les souvenirs… Peut importe si il sont intime ou pas. Il y a beaucoup de façon de les prendre de force… Si ça devait arriver à nouveau comment être sur que c'est bien toi, et pas juste une personne qui à ton apparence et joue ta vie comme toi avec des habitudes et des comportements observés et des souvenirs volé… » fit Alec, inquiet. Magnus soupira

« Tu arrivera à faire la différence… » fit Magnus puis il soupira alors que Alec le serait étroitement

« Comment ? Avec une chance et du hasard ? Non Magnus ! Je ne veux pas que ta vie repose sur du hasard... Ce jour la si il t'était arrivé malheur par ce que je ne t'ai pas écouté, je me le serait jamais pardonné… » fit Alec en regardant Magnus dans les yeux le sorcier caressa distraitement la joue de son aimé avec affection

« Il y a pas un truc qui peut consolider les souvenirs, que l'on est au moins ça de sûr. Si ils peuvent imiter nos comportements : on doit pouvoir compter sur quelque chose de dur, de solide… Quelque chose que les gens ne peuvent pas obtenir même sous la torture, ou avec une incroyable puissance ? » demanda Alec doucement. Magnus réfléchis un temps avant de répondre

«Je ne sais pas. Ou en tout cas : pas tout les souvenirs … Mais peut être que l'on peu en sécuriser un de façon à ce que seul nous deux ayons accès à lui, personne ne pourra le voir même si ils forcent notre esprit, de cette façon on pourra savoir si l'autre est l'original ou pas, même si il arrive à prouver tout les souvenirs et à avoir un comportement semblable aux notres… » fit Magnus et Alec s'écarta de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux…

« C'est possible ? » demanda Alec, avec espoir, Magnus hocha la tête

« Oui, on peut prendre un souvenir chacun et le mettre dans une sorte de coffre fort sécurisé. De cette façon il sera protégé et seul nous pourrons en avoir conscience… » proposa Magnus, Alec fit un sourire plein d'espoir alors qu'il était maintenant assis sur les genoux de Magnus, face à lui.

« Magnifique » fit-il en regardant son amant. Magnus l'embrassa chastement alors qu'il était heureux que Alec soit rassuré… Puis il le regarda en s'éloignant légèrement, Alec toujours sur ses genoux, les jambes croisés dans son dos

« Tu veux le faire maintenant » demanda Magnus étonné et lassé en voyant la lueur déterminée dans les yeux d'Alec. Celui ci hocha la tête

« Oui ! Plus tôt se sera fait et plus je me sentirait rassuré ! » fit Alec, déterminer Magnus soupira

« Très bien… » fit-il lasser, mais en même temps il était heureux des preuves d'amour que lui faisait Alec dans cette histoire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ? » demanda Alec et Magnus se concentra

« Il faut juste qu'on choisisse un souvenir qu'on a ensemble, un chacun : c'est plus sur. Et après c'est à la magie d'opérer. Il faut un souvenir assez intime pour que nous seul soyons au courant : peut être une discussions qu'on a eu, un événement qui s'est passé, ou bien un objet cher, ce que tu veux… » fit Magnus et Alec hocha la tête

« Ok » fit-il simplement Magnus réfléchis un peu avant de dire

« On avait mentionné le charme que tu m'as donné la dernière fois… Je pense que je vais garder ça comme souvenir » fit Magnus Alec lui donna un sourire tendre à la mansion de cet objet spécial… Alec posa son menton sur l'épaule de Magnus en réfléchissant

« Hum… ? Je ne sais pas quoi prendre comme souvenir… » fit Alec les yeux pensif en câlinant Magnus. Le sorcier réfléchis

« Hum… Peut être tu peut prendre le moment lorsque tu m'as dit que tu m'aimait pour la première fois… » proposa le sorcier. Alec fit une grimace.

« Nan, trop clicher ! Pas que j'aime pas se souvenir, au contraire c'est un des plus beau… Mais non : en plus ma sœur le sais déjà » fit Alec et Magnus osa un sourcil étonné en se séparant de Alec pour le regarder

« Ha ouai, alors comme ça izzy est au courant de nos moments intime ? » fit Magnus avec un air taquin

« Arrête » fit Alec en poussant Magnus gentiment…

« Et si tu prenait un objet, c'est peut être plus simple… » fit Magnus et Alec soupira

« C'est sur qu'il y a tellement de truc que tu m'offre que j'ai de quoi faire » fit Alec, « mais c'est pour la plus part des vêtements et des truc de mode… » fit Alec et Magnus fit un sourire

« Et bien désoler si je me suis donné comme mission de remplir cette pauvre penderie qui est vide comme le désert » fit Magnus avec un air apitoyé.

« Hey ! elle est pas si vide que ça ! Il y a… » fit Alec blessé, Magnus lui fit un signe de la main

« Je t'en prit, ne met pas cet horreur noir que tu ose appeler chemise dans la discussion ! Et de toute façon tu sais très bien que tu ne gagnera pas dans une conversation de mode ! » fit Magnus et Alec se tut… Le chasseur d'ombre soupira en marmonnant après son petit ami trop porter sur le ''fashion''.

« Et sincèrement je t'ai pas offert que des vêtements. Regarde : il y a le dernière tome de Cassendra Clare : les chronique de Bane. Et que, il me semble, tu apprécie énormément… » fit Magnus faussement offusqué. Alec fit un sourire

« Oui tu as raison j'aime ce livre, tout comme tout les cadeaux que tu m'as fait… Mais ce n'est pas privé du tout, ce n'est pas un souvenir ou il y a juste nous deux… » fit Alec et Magnus soupira

« Très bien, alors quoi ? » demanda Magnus, Alec réfléchis un instant, toujours sur les genoux de Magnus. Le chasseur d'ombre caressa distraitement les tempes de son aimé, là ou quelques mèches rebelles prenaient racine… Puis il se rappela d'une chose

« Je sais ce que je vais prendre… » fit Alec soudainement et Magnus le regarda étonné et curieux…

Flash back :

La soirée se profilait et Alec rentrait tranquillement chez Magnus après une journée de travail éprouvante. Il rentra dans l'appartement et apprécia atmosphère calme et agréable qu'il y avait chez cet homme. Dieux qu'il aimait cette odeur typique de l'appartement de Magnus.

« Hey… » fit Alec en rentrant dans le salon, il pu voir Magnus regarder dans une boite, assis sur le canapé, semblant être plongé dans une profonde réflexion

« Hey ! » fit Magnus en levant les yeux de sa boite. Alec le regarda et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui

« Qu'est ce que tu fait ? » demanda Alec. Magnus soupira

« Je suis devant le choix le plus dure de toute mon existence ! » fit Magnus et Alec fronça ales sourcils en regardant ce qu'il y avait dans la boite. Ce fut des bagues… des dizaine de bagues…

« Wahou… » fit Alec en se rapprochant de Magnus. La boite en question était rembourrée de velours noir dans le quel était posé des étages de rangements à bagues. Celles ci étaient toutes plus brillante et belle les une que les autres. Alec en connaissait déjà quelques une, mais la, il pouvait admirer les œuvres de joaillerie divers et variés, prouvant des goût complètement hétéroclite de leur propriétaire.

« Tu comprend maintenant. La quel prendre ? C'est une torture ! Je les aime toutes : c'est mes bébés » fit Magnus et Alec fit un sourire amuser.

« Magnus tu pourrais jamais toute les mettre toute de toute façon. T'en a combien, trente ? quarante ? » demanda Alec en désignant la boite. Magnus lui montra ses mains, déjà bien occupée.

« C'est pour ça que j'en met plusieurs, bébé. Je peut jamais me résoudre à en mettre qu'une » fit Magnus. Alec passa la main sur certaine pour les admirer alors qu'il c'était appuyé nonchalamment contre Magnus , le sorcier profitait sans gêne de la présence de son copain et était en train de le câliné, profitant d'un de leur moment tranquille en couple.

« Comment tu as eu tout ça ? » demanda Alec alors qu'il avait prit une bague avec un dragon en jade pour l'admirer de plus près.

« Hum et bien j'ai commencer à les collectionner très tôt, et au fur et mesure de ma vie je les est accumulée… » fit Magnus, Alec reposa la bague et en prit une autre.

« Elles sont magnifique en tout cas » fit Alec. Magnus hocha la tête

« Oui, et dire que j'en est perdu certaine à cause de différents… Incidents de ma vie… C'est tellement regrettable » fit Magnus et Alec soupira

« Tu veux dire différant ex… Je pari que certain avait la main leste ou peut être qu'ils ne t'on tout simplement pas rendu ce que tu leur prêtait… » fit Alec et Magnus lui donna un regard. ce sujet était toujours un peu gênant et aux pointes acérées. Mais Alec soupira

« Et bien au moins une chose est sur, tu n'aura pas a déploré des pertes avec moi… » fit Alec avec humour, ce à quoi Magnus fit un sourire. Puis le chasseur d'ombre en regarda une particulièrement grosse

« Par l'ange ! Est ce que tu arrive vraiment à mettre ça ! C'est énorme » fit Alec avec étonnement en désignant une grosse chevalière. Magnus lui prit et la mit

« A toi de juger » fit le magicien en montrant sa main. Alec resta silencieux un temps…

« En faite…Une fois sur toi, ça passe… » fit-il et Magnus fit un sourire

« Bien sur, après tout ma beauté naturel efface les choses ostentatoires trop voyante, juste comme il faut pour compléter ma beauté… » fit Magnus avec ses yeux pétillants comme lorsque il parlait de lui… Alec rigola un peu avant de se pencher plus encore sur Magnus pour l'embrasser.

Le couple resta encore ainsi quelque temps, enlacer sur le canapé, la boite à bague sur les genoux : dans un équilibre précaire. Les mains et les lèvres jointent avec amour et passion.

Mais le téléphone d'Alec sonna et Alec sursauta vivement, interrompu dans leur moment. Mais malheureusement sa main toucha la boite qui perdis son équilibre et tomba. Aucun des deux n'eut le temps de faire quoi que se soit que le métal des bagues résonna sur le sol, quoique étouffer grandement par le tapis duveteux qui traînait la…

« Oh merde » fit Alec en voyant les dégâts, puis il se dégagea du canapé pour ramasser les bagues éparpillées par terre « Désoler Magnus » s'excusa t-il en les ramassant

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ma faute j'aurai du l'enlever de mes genoux, je sais très bien pourtant ce que ça donne quand tu me distrait… » fit Magnus avec un sourire taquin en s'assaillant lui aussi sur le sol pour chercher les coquines qui avaient filé un peu partout.

« J'espère qu'il n'y en a pas de cassé » pria Alec alors qu'il fouillait sous le canapé pour trouver les rebelles qui se cachaient là.

« Non je ne pense pas, c'est solide et le tapis a amortit le choc, et sinon je les réparerait, un peu de magie et hop ! On n'y verra plus rien » fit le sorcier en rangeant ses bagues. Dieux merci tout n'avait pas eu le temps de tomber…

Alec en profitât pour admirer quelque une au passage alors qu'ils rangeaient soigneusement les accidentées dans leur velours.

A un moment, Magnus vu que Alec c'était arrêté et contemplait une bague en silence, l'air fascinée. Le sorcier mit sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon pour voir ce qui retenait toute l'attention de celui-ci . Mais à peine avait t'il regardé qu'il s'exclama, surprit :

« Oh ! Te voila toi !» fit Magnus en prenant la bague, « Je t'avait oublié… Elle devait être dans le fond de la boite » expliqua le magicien lorsque son compagnon le regarda avec interrogation

« Elle est magnifique… » fit Alec en regardant le bijoux,

« Oui, j'avais eu un grand coup de cœur pour elle lorsque je l'avait trouvé, mais malheureusement je n'ai jamais pu la mettre, la taille n'est pas la bonne, mais je l'aimait trop pour m'en séparer alors je les laisser dans le fond de ma boite … » expliqua Magnus avec un regard de regret en regardant la bague…

« C'est dommage » fit Alec, « Je suis sur qu'elle t'irait très bien » rajoutât l'homme après un temps, Magnus hocha la tête, les yeux songeur.

« Hum… » fit-il simplement , puis il prit la main d'Alec

« Qu'est ce que tu fait ? » demanda celui ci paniquer. Magnus lui fit un sourire

« Peut être qu'a toi elle te va… » fit le sorcier, Alec n'aimait pas l'idée mais les mains douces de son compagnon le fit abandonner sa résistance et il laissa Magnus lui passer la bague au doigt avec une douceur et un amour infinit, on ne savait pas si c'était pour la bague ou pour la dite main…

« Elle te va à merveille. » fit Magnus simplement Alec regarda sa main ou la belle bague trônait à présent… Elle était constitué d'une belle amande en topaze impériale jaune taillader avec des centaines de petites façades qui faisait briller la pierre. La monture était simple mais belle également…

« Elle me fait penser à tes yeux… C'est certainement pour ça que je la trouve si belle … » fit Alec vaguement. Magnus fit un sourire

« Je te la donne » fit le sorcier et Alec s'étonna

« Je pourrait jamais la mettre ! » fit l'homme en secouant la tête, voulant convaincre Magnus que c'était pas une bonne idée. Et c'est vrais il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de la porter, et c'était même pas ça la principale raison ! Alec n'était pas un homme à bijoux ! Tout simplement

« Et c'est tout sauf discret ! En plus c'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre que le jaune: ça va très mal avec le noir des uniformes d' entraînement! » fit Alec mais Magnus secoua la tête

« Tu n'est pas obligé de la porter, tu n'as qu'a faire comme moi et la laisser au fond d'une boite… » fit le magicien. Alec soupira

« Ecoute elle est vraiment belle et je l'adore, mais il vaut mieux qu'elle serve et… » fit Alec en voulant la retirer. Mais Magnus referma ses mains sur celle de Alec

« Garde la… J'insiste… Prend ça comme un gage d'amour… » fit Magnus et Alec soupira en admirant la bague…

« elle est tout de même magnifique… mais tes yeux le sont plus encore » fit Alec et Magnus lui fit un sourire en dévoilant ses yeux de chat pour appuyer le dialogue. Alec fit un sourire et caressa la joue de Magnus

« Merci Magnus, de tout mon cœur… » fit Alec en l'embrassant, puis il s'éloigna, « Mais ne t'attend pas à la voir souvent à mes doigts ! Y a pas moyen que je puisse la porter, rien que déjà pour me battre et risquer de la casser c'est pas la peine ! Et après … » fit Alec mais Magnus l'embrassa pour le faire taire…

Fin du flash back :

« Haa… celle la… » fit Magnus en se souvenant des faits. Alec hocha la tête

« Oui, c'est un bon souvenir. C'est lui que je veux prendre… » fit Alec alors qu'il regardait Magnus, toujours assis sur lui.

« Bien… Alors concentre toi sur se souvenir et je fait le reste » fit Magnus, Alec hocha la tête et soupira. Il pu voir Magnus faire ses mouvements habituels avant qu'une petite lueur bleu se mette a voltigé autour d'eux… Elle tourna doucement en grandissant petit à petit tendis que les deux avait finit par se prendre dans les bras, les yeux fermés et étroitement enlacés…

Ils pouvaient sentir une sensation qui commençait à les lier de l'intérieur… Alec soupira, la tête dans l'épaule de Magnus alors que celui-ci était tout contre son amant…

Il se passa un petit temps alors que la lueur grandissait et les englobait de plus en plus… Lorsque ce fut totalement le cas, elle s'illumina plus fort et Magnus et Alec se serrèrent encore plus si c'était possible… Puis elle disparu en laissant les deux tourtereau s'enlacer en paix…

Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence, Magnus et Alec profitait simplement de la présence de l'autre. Puis ils se détachèrent lentement avant que Alec face un sourire et embrasse Magnus

« Voila, maintenant ces deux souvenir serons à jamais protéger dans nos esprit, seul nous deux pourrons savoir la valeur de ses objets et leur signification… Si jamais une pareille situation recommencerait nous pourrons nous en défaire facilement, et ceux peut importe qui de nous deux est touché… » fit Magnus et Alec lui donna un sourire

« C'est une bonne chose… Je me suis jamais senti plus rassuré… » fit Alec et Magnus hocha la tête puis les deux se câlinèrent encore un peu avant que Magnus s'éloigne

« Bon ! C'est pas tout ça, mais rappeler moi qui a une réunion au première heure de l'aube demain matin et qui se refuse fermement d'être en retard sous prétexte que ses subordonners penserons que c'est son amant qui le retiens… Hum ? » fit Magnus et Alec soupira

« T'as raison ! Dodo » fit Alec en quittant les genoux confortables de son amant pour se rallonger. Magnus en fit de même, mais trouva moyen de prendre Alec dans les bras au passage.

« Au faite…Merci Alexander, d'avoir réussi à me sauver se jour la » fit Magnus et Alec le regarda

« Merci à toi de ne pas être partit… » fit-il avant que le deux se fassent un sourire tendre, puis Magnus claqua des doit et la lampe de chevet s' éteignit…

Il s'habituèrent vite à obscurité tendis que leur yeux se faisait plus lourd et que le sommeil les gagnait peu à peu…

Puis d'un coup Magnus parla

« Au faite, ou tu la mise cette bague ? » demanda til curieux, et Alec soupira en voulant dormir

« Dans le fond d'une boite … » répondit Alec en se tournant pour pouvoir dormir tranquillement…

« Ha… » fit Magnus puis il regarda le dos de son amant « Dit, tu pourrait pas la mettre pour moi de temps en temps, juste un peu… Je suis sur que tu serais très sexy avec » plaida le sorcier, s'imaginant la main d'Alec, bagué, parcourir sa peau…

«Non… » fit Alec avant de mettre un oreiller sur sa tête pour dormir.

Magnus soupira de déception…

Fin.

. . .

Et voila j'espère que ça vous a plus.

N' hésiter pas a me dire ce que vous en avez pensez...

Au fait, je n'ai pas lu le livre les chronique de Bane, mais c'était pour un petit clin d'œil...


End file.
